Love is Dead
by kinderwh.re
Summary: In a high school where everyone is divided into diff gangs, belonging is a MUST. But as newcomer Emily arrives, things turn upside down for Deidara. DeiXOC


Love is Dead

kinderwh.re

A/N: yeah that's right, yous better be reading this LAWL. The akatsuki will probably be out of character here, seeming as it's been a while since I last saw a season of Naruto. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so yeah..I guess this will pretty much suck but go easy on me hmm.

Chapter 1. Asuka Emily

"HOLY FUCK"

I practically screamed into my pillow as I read the time on my _Nightmare_ _before Christmas_ alarm clock.

I scrambled off my bed as I raced to the shower and brushed my teeth. A few minutes later, I was clean and dressed in my dark green skinnies that had random rips on it, a black shirt with a skull, my high-cut black chucks and course, my studded belt. I fixed my hair, making it all 'poofy' today and grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs, as I got my skull choker and rubber bracelets.

"G'morning sunshine, catch!"

Rei yelled, still in his boxers, as he threw me a redbull.

"Thanks. Got to roll!" Rein is my older brother. I call him Rei though.

He nodded as I grabbed my skateboard and sped to my new school. That's right, you heard right, my NEW school.

But to start things off, I guess I do kinda owe an explanation. I guess, you maybe wondering, 'why the hell would I think SEX is holy?.' First off, my stupid effin alarm didn't go off as expected, and barely had 15 minutes to get to school, Secondly, I had purposely wanted to wake up early today, to get ready for my new school, and Thirdly, I wanted to get early to school, oh I don't know, partly because I don't know SHIT about the stupid school. Oh and dammit! I don't think sex is holy!

But anyways, doesn't really matter anymore. I swear, _if _there is a god, sure as hell, he's laughing his arse off right now.

I'd finally reached the campus and well looked around.

Everyone and I mean _everyone_ seemed to be in a group. I frowned as I took a closer look, taking a step forward. There were at least, 10 groups, and 2 that stand out among the rest. And I'm saying they're different because, obviously they seemed to matter, as they all dressed alike, looked tough, and had a large amount of members, as compared to the other smaller groups.

I held my graffiti-ed skateboard in my right arms _tightly_, as I replaced my backpack on my left.

I stepped into view, taking my first few steps on my new school as I void myself of any emotion, as almost everyone stared at me _hard._ Everyone seemed to be interested in me and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I had almost reached the other half, when someone stepped into my path.

I looked up and saw a tall dude with an almost shark-ish appearance, along with a tall dark dude, with long black hair and red eyes. Pssshh, Emo much? I held my skateboard even more tightly, as he stood over me menacingly and raised a brow. Heh. Now don't tell me he's trying to _scare _me. Me. ASUKA EMILY? Ha-ha. Now _that_'s funny. I mean, not to be all smug, or anything, but no one EVER threatens me. Not in my old school, and sure as hell not here.

"HEY GIRL WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUH?"

Tuna-fish growled into my face. Oops, I guess I unconsciously laughed there. I must've looked like a complete weirdo, since now everyone seemed to be interested in our little conversation.

"Oh nothing, tuna-fish. But you're kinda in my way."

I said very politely and _nicely_, pointing to the spot he stood on. He looked taken aback, while the dark dude suddenly raised a brow, I guess that's to show he's interested. The look of shock washed over his face, as it was replaced with a smirk, replacing his combat boots on my path firmly, teasing me. I scowled.

"Oh really?"

I was ready to pummel him when a tall, intimidating dude got into view.

"Kisame, that's enough."

I looked over and saw a tall guy with just about a dozen piercings, and orange-y hair, dressed in all-black attire with a weird-looking cloak. Man, even his piercings made my lip rings look like shizz...but still...DAMN!

He locked his eyes on my own menacingly. I shrugged and walked past him and just about 6 more guys wearing the same weird cloak. I glared hard on each of them and they backed away, giving me room to walk.

_!!_

Deidara's POV

I saw leader-sama sigh. He turned over at us and shook his head at Kisame. And by this time, everyone had gone back to whatever it is that they were doing.

"Kisame, what have I told you about newcomers."

"To not bother them."

Itachi rolled his eyes, while Leader-sama shook his head once again.

"Well see to it that you don't, and stop being such a dickhead Kisame."

Everyone laughed, well Itachi and Sasori-danna smirked and leader just kept a straight face. After a while, he scoffed and everyone was silent again.

"You see, you're scaring away a potential Akatsuki member with your dickheadedness, Kisame."

Now _that_, got everyone's attention. I listened carefully as the others as Itachi asked a question, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Leader-sama, with all due respect, are you saying that, that punk-_girl_'s gonna be with _us_?"

"Yes, Itachi, do you have a problem with that?" Leader asked.

"Yeah Itachi you have a problem with _girls_ on our side?" Konan asked belligerently.

"But sir, she-that-"

"Doesn't seem much like a little shit, but you will be quite impressed when you learn about her history and abilities. Konan, please.

Everyone nodded, as Konan got a file from her messenger bag. Leader showed it to us and we all gasped. The file read _Asuka Emily_!

A/N: LAWL. Heyyy So, how was it?" Shitty? Mediocre? Good? Please review and lemme know. Even a simple 'It was okay' will make my day. Oh yeah, no offence to emo music or people who believe they are one . So yeah… bye hmm.


End file.
